Injuries, We Can't Just Go Back In Time To Fix Them
by BoDukeLover
Summary: My first fanfic ever. Summary sucks. The Duke boys need a spare. Simple. They call Cooter. Simple. Two guys come up. One with a gun. They need the General. One Duke boys gets shot. Who is it? You need to read the story to find out. Will he live or die?


Hey y'all, BoDukeLover here. This is my first fanfic ever. So I would like to have no bad comments. I would take advice on anything, just nothing offensive. I will have more stories being posted as soon as I can. Thanks. :)

* * *

Injuries, No Going Back In Time To Solve Them. Dukes of Hazzard Story

"Hey Crazy C, this is Lost Sheep," said Bo Duke over the CB, "We have a flat, we need our spare."

"Hey good buddy, be right there quicker than two shakes of a lamb's tail." Cooter replied over the CB.

"Ok than-." Bo got cut off by Luke.

"Bo." Luke said. "Turn your head to the left."

"Why" asked Bo getting nervous.

"Just do it." Luke replied calmly.

Bo gulps nervously. He sees a gun pointed towards his head.

"Hey plow-boy, I need your car." said a man's voice.

"Not a chance." Bo said.

"It has a flat." Luke replied, trying to help Bo.

"We'll just hide in the woods till the spare comes." said another man's voice.

"No ya won't." Bo said.

"Just watch me plow-boy!" the man said moving the gun to Bo's stomach and firing.

Luke watched in horror as he saw his cousin fall to the ground. The two men ran into the woods to wait for Cooter to come with the spare.

"Bo!" Luke yelled running over to Bo.

"Serves him right for back talking us like that." the other man said smiling while looking at what he had done.

Turning his attention to Bo, he started talking to him.

"Bo, stay awake."

"Luke". Bo said dazedly.

"Put your hand here." Luke instructed Bo putting a cloth into his hands and moved them to his wound. "Hold it."

"It hurts to much, Luke." Bo said grimacing.

"I know, I know," Luke replied. "Don't go ta sleep now."

"I can't help it." Bo said trying not to let consciousness take over him.

Luke hit Bo's face lightly.

"Don't go ta sleep." Luke said.

"CB Daisy and Jesse." Bo told Luke.

"No need to, Cooter's coming," Luke replied. "He'll do it."

"Bo," Cooter yelled running over to him, "What happened?"

"Geez Cooter, don't go scaring me like that." Luke said jumping a little to Cooter's loud voice. "Anyway, there were a couple guys that wanted to hijack the General, but Bo and I were kind of sassing them, then he went and shot Bo. Can you take him to the hospital in your truck?"

"Sure thing. Let me clear the back out a little bit so you can lay with him back there. It gets pretty bumpy." Cooter said.

*At the Hospital*

Luke told Cooter to CB Jesse and Daisy about what happened. Then, when they got to the hospital, they got some doctors with a stretcher and took Bo inside. Luke tried to go with Bo, but the doctors told him to stay in the waiting room. Luke was blaming himself. He jumped a little when he felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Cooter with Uncle Jesse and Daisy.

"You ok Luke?" Daisy asked.

"Yeah, just a little scared is all." Luke replied. "I am going to beat the crap out of those guys when I find them."

"Don't worry Luke. Bo's a Duke. He is going to be fine. Anyway, I got Rosco and Enos out there searching for the men. I assume that they will get them soon, since Cooter unloaded extra tires so you could sit with Bo in the back. I would think that they would be smart enough to try the tires and find one that fit the General. It would be easy tracking. No one could miss a big orange car with an 01 on the side." Jesse replied.

"Yeah maybe." Luke replied.

"Mr. Duke?" a nurse called from the front desk. "You have a call."

So Jesse walked over to the desk and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" Jesse talked into the phone.

"Hello Jesse. This is Rosco." said the sheriff. "I got some good news for you. We found them guys and we got them in the slammer."

"Good. Thanks Rosco." Jesse replied.

"How's Bo?" Rosco asked nervously.

"We don't know. The doctor hasn't come out yet. Oh, here he is. Talk ta ya later." Jesse replied.

"Duke family?" the doctor asked.

"That'll be us." Jesse replied.

"Hello, I am Dr. Peter Behnan, Bo's doctor."

"Hello." Luke said shaking the doctors hand. "This is my Uncle Jesse, and my cousin Daisy. How's Bo?"

"Well, he has not internal damage and no infections. You did the right thing, Luke." Peter replied.

Everyone let out a big sigh.

"Thank God. Can we see him?" Jesse asked.

"Yes, his room is number 365." Peter replied.

"Thanks Doc." replied Daisy.

So, Uncle Jesse, Daisy, and Luke walked to room 365. When they walked into the room, all they say was Bo, and a heart monitor. Luke thought that Bo would have looked much worse. Luke walked over to the right side of Bo's bed and picked up Bo's hand to put it in his. Then Jesse and Daisy walked in and went to the chairs next to his bed. They wanted to let Luke try to talk to Bo.

"Hey cuz', time to wake up." Luke tried. "Uncle Jesse's going to woop you if you don't get up now."

Then Luke lowered his head in defeat. He then heard a low moan. His head shot up and the first thing he saw was two baby blue eyes staring back at him.

"Hey, sleepy head." Luke said chuckling.

"My gut hurts." Bo replied.

"That's normal." Jesse said.

Bo then turned his head to look at Jesse and Daisy.

"Hey, honey. How ya feeling?" Daisy asked

"Good. Other than my gut. When do I get to go home?" Bo asked.

"Well, they said that you had to stay here overnight, then if you are ok tomorrow, they will let you go home." Luke replied to Bo's question.

"Ok." Bo said.

"I am going to tell the doctor your up." Jesse said getting up.

"Ok."

So Jesse went and told the doctor that Bo was up. The doctor came in and did some tests on Bo. He looked up at the Duke family surprised.

"What's wrong now?" Daisy asked.

"Nothing." the doctor replied. "As far as I can tell, Bo can go home today. There is nothing else wrong with him. If he just rests, then you can take him home today."

"Awesome. I can't stand sitting here looking at white walls all the time." Bo said laughing.

Everyone laughed at that. When they got home, Jesse told Bo to go right to Bo and Luke's bedroom and get his pj's on and go straight to bed to rest, with Luke's help of course. So Bo went to his bedroom and Luke helped him into his pj's and into bed. Luke decided to stay with Bo until supper was ready. After a while, Bo woke up.

"Luke?" Bo asked looking around the room for Luke.

"What's wrong Bo?" Luke rushed to Bo's side.

"Nothing. I am really hungry and I want to get up." Bo replied.

"Do you think your able to?" Luke asked.

"Yes. Definitely." Bo replied.

So Luke helped Bo out to the couch and sat him down.

"Hey y'all. Look who's up." Luke said to Uncle Jesse and Daisy.

"Hey sugar, how you feeling?" Daisy asked.

"Hungry. Really hungry." Bo replied.

"Well, supper's almost ready. You just get comfortable there and I will bring your supper to you." Daisy instructed Bo.

"No. I want to have supper with all of you. Like normal people." Bo rejected.

"Ok. If you say so." Daisy said.

"Hey, I got one question." Bo asked. " What is going on with those two guys?"

So Luke explained what happened to Bo and how Rosco and Enos caught them and the whole time Bo was sitting there wide eyed. After that, everyone had supper.

*A Couple of Weeks Later*

Bo was all better and now back to the mischief he was always getting him and Luke into. Luke and Bo always went somewhere together after that, except other private places. Luke made sure that Bo didn't get hurt or into specific mischief involving him getting hurt. Even though most of the time, it wasn't their fault. Bo also made sure that Luke didn't get into specific mischief involving him getting hurt.

"Bo?" Luke asked.

"Yeah Luke?" Bo replied.

"Don't you wish that whenever we have injuries, that we can just go back in time to prevent them?" Luke asked.

"Yeah. But the problem is that their injuries, we can't just go back in time and fix them. Like anything else in this world." Bo replied.

"I guess you're right." Luke replied.

* * *

Hey y'all. BoDukelover here again. Thanks for reading this fanfic and I hope that I get some good reviews on it. Bye for now!


End file.
